Nuestra fe
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: A Kenshin le ofrecen un trabajo en Osaka y Kaoru está embarazada por segunda vez. Necesitan el dinero más que nunca, pero abandonar el dojo sería doloroso. Fic dedicado a Rogue85 para el tema "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabattō


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **No obstante la historia es mía y fue creada aceptando el reto de Rogue85 en el tema "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabattō**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NUESTRA FE**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era tarde y Kenji dormía profundamente mientras Kenshin terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Kauru había decidido ir a darse un baño antes de acostarse aprovechando que su pequeño hijo dormía, sin embargo, sus pasos la guiaron hasta otro lugar de la casa; su dojo. Kaoru ahora miraba con tristeza aquel lugar repleto de recuerdo de su padre, ese hombre al que tanto admiraba y cuyas enseñanzas se empeñaba en seguir y defender. Comenzó a caminar descalza por el suelo de madera mientras acariciaba lentamente las paredes y observaba con nostalgia las bokken y shinais que pendían adornando los muros del lugar.

Los expresión de Kaoru estaba repleta de melancolía, y también de frustración; había sido su sueño ver el nuevo florecimiento del dojo Kamiya, sin embargo, nunca pudo devolverle la prosperidad que había alcanzado en tiempos de su padre. Y ahora ni siquiera podría volver a dar clases en el dojo Maekawa, al enterarse de su segundo embarazo amablemente le dijeron que prescindirían definitivamente de sus servicios. _Injusto_ _—_ pensaba Kaoru cada vez que, con rabia, pensaba en las palabras que le dieron a modo de despedida — _ahora tu responsabilidad es dedicarte a cuidar de tu familia, además no hay garantías de que no te embaraces tan pronto la próxima vez —_ sólo recordar aquello la hacía temblar de la ira, no obstante, en el fondo lo entendía. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera debido a que el embarazo y nacimiento de Kenji le impedían practicar el kendo, y ahora que por fin estaba recuperando el nivel después del receso, la noticia de su segundo embarazo la sorprendía.

Estaba tan sumergida en estos pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de su esposo hasta que fue rodeada amorosamente por sus brazos cálidos. Kenshin apoyó su barbilla en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Kaoru

— No tenemos que marcharnos si no quiere — dijo con calma — después de todo este dojo siempre ha sido parte importante de su vida

— Ahora ustedes son mi vida entera — contestó girándose para quedar frente a él. En sus ojos ya no había rastro de tristeza, sólo un radiante azul mar que miraba tiernamente al hombre frente a ella

Kenshin sonrió con su acostumbrada y reconfortante amabilidad

— Aún así, no quiero que se sienta presionada. Yo estaré donde usted quiera estar

— No seas tonto — dijo Kaoru alejándose de él y dándole la espalda — esta es una excelente oportunidad para ti, incluso nos darán una pequeña vivienda para que no tengamos que incurrir en gastos. Desde que el jefe de policía fue trasladado a Osaka, aquí ya no te buscan para ayudar a la policía y los trabajos que consigues no son estables ni bien pagados. Y aunque me duela, el kendo ya no volverá a ser una fuente segura de ingresos

— Kaoru — dijo Kenshin dando un paso hacia ella

— El jefe de policía se ha tomado muchas molestias para conseguirte ese trabajo, no podemos negarnos

— Eso no es cierto, yo... — dijo avanzando otro poco hacia ella

— Además, Osaka está muy cerca de Kioto, podremos ver a Misao cada vez que queramos — lo interrumpió Kaoru volteandose hacia él. Lo dijo en tono alegre y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro... sin embargo, todo era tan falso.

Era una mascarada a través de la que Kenshin pudo ver inmediatamente. Realmente Kaoru no sentía para nada aquella felicidad que intentaba transmitirle, él lo sabía y ella también supo que no era capaz de engañarlo, poco a poco la expresión de su rostro fue cambiando; la máscara se fue resquebrajando y la expresión de angustia comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro. Las lágrimas se agolparon en su ojos y sus manos cubrieron su cara antes de que ellas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, Kenshin se apresuró en llegar junto a ella y abrazarla. Un abrazo cálido, gentil, pero también lleno de esa posesividad que lo hacían desear protegerla. Poco a poco quitó las manos que Kaoru seguía utilizando para cubrir su rostro y limpió suavemente sus lágrimas

— Haría cualquier cosa por evitar ver esa expresión de dolor en su rostro

— Discúlpame Kenshin, es que yo... a pesar de que sé que lo mejor es marcharnos, no puedo...

— No piense más en eso ahora — dijo Kenshin silenciándola con la caricia de sus dedos sobre sus labios — mañana lo decidiremos, ahora vayamos a descansar

Kaoru asintió y se dejó guiar por Kenshin quien tomándola de la mano caminó despacio hasta sacarla fuera del dojo y conducirla hasta el cuarto que compartían. El estado de ánimo de Kaoru había cambiado bruscamente cuando sintió los dedos de Kenshin acariciar suavemente sus labios, y eso era porque después del matrimonio conoció una parte de Kenshin que antes le era difícil imaginar; pese a que su actitud al enfrentarse a sus enemigos con la espada era apasionada, nunca pensó que esa pasión pudiera ser aún más arrebatadora a la hora de ser, más que su marido, su amante. Y ahora con gestos pequeños, como aquella caricia, se sumía en una especie de expectación que hacía palpitar su corazón y su cuerpo entero.

Kaoru fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Kenshin cerro el shōji y se quedó de pie junto a el, mirando a Kaoru, quien le daba la espalda

— Kaoru — dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente agitado — cuando la veo llorar me dan ganas de hacerle el amor

Kaoru lo miró con expresión de sorpresa

— No puedo evitarlo — dijo sonriendo — son mis deseos de aliviar su tristeza, confortarla, calmar su corazón llegando a su alma a través de su cuerpo

Kaoru se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su marido. Aún se sobrecogía cuando le hablaba de esa manera tan honesta sobre lo que ella le hacía sentir. Definitivamente amaba a ese hombre, al hijo que le había dado y al que estaba en su vientre: ellos eran su vida entera, y ahora lo sentía con más fuerza de la que tuvieron esas misma palabras cuando las dijo instantes antes en el dojo.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con suavidad, luego bajó por su delicado cuello dejando húmedos y tibios besos que la hacían estremecer, sin dificultad abrió la yukata de Kaoru y la deslizó por sus suaves hombros blancos dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Un cuerpo para ser acariciado y besado con dedicación. Kaoru mordió su índice izquierdo cuando sintió los labios de Kenshin succionando su pezón derecho y cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica la recorría por los lugares que Kenshin besaba.

Kenshin se arrodillo y apoyó su mejilla derecha en el vientre de Kaoru, la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su abdomen. Ella abrió sus ojos y su mirada se perdió entre las finas hebras rojizas que sus manos acariciaban.

Ambos disfrutaron de ese pacífico momento, pero Kenshin no demoró en continuar con la tarea de mimar el cuerpo de Kaoru, de mimarla por entero. Acarició con su lengua la piel bajo su ombligo y más abajo... lentamente, creando un camino de saliva que se acercaba peligrosamente al centró del placer de su mujer.

Kaoru sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras la humedad que Kenshin dejaba en su piel amenazaba con mezclarse con la humedad ácida que comenzaba a acumularse entre sus piernas. Y ahogo un grito de placer cuando finalmente la lengua de Kenshin hizo contacto con aquella acidez que desprendía su excitación. No pudo evitar gemir al ser invadida los los labios de Kenshin besando su intimidad, sus piernas flaqueaban cuando lo sentía bebiendo se esencia, impregnándose de su perfume único y femenino. Jadeante, se aferró a los hombros de Kenshin mientras el aroma masculino que él desprendía, sus caricias y sus besos trastornaron sus sentidos hasta hacerla caer en el abismo de placer al que era transportada por su esposo: Su cuerpo entero se tensó y el hormigueo silencioso se fue apoderando de sus músculos, extendiéndose por su cuerpo ferozmente, haciéndola convulsionar y deshacerse en sensaciones.

Kenshin la abrazó y la extendió sobre el futón delicadamente. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposa mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, no terminaba aún de regresar a su pleno estado de conciencia. Él toco sus senos suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, jugueteó con los pezones, acarició su piel. Besó su cuello y acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lamiéndolo y disfrutando del temblor que recorría el cuerpo de su mujer.

— La amo — le dijo con voz ronca, ahogada en pasión y deseo. Su erección estaba en pleno apogeo y rozaba con urgencia la intimidad de Kaoru; ya no podía esperar más.

En medio de gemidos y jadeos finalmente entró en el cuerpo de Kaoru, su nombre salió con ansias de los labios de ella

— Kenshin, Kenshin — repetía en cada embestida, extasiada y con el cuerpo caliente, recibiéndolo por completo. Sus manos recorrían el torso firme del pelirrojo mientras sus labios dejaban su huella en sus hombros y su pecho. Lo envolvió con sus piernas para atraerlo aún más hacia ella, quería sentir la fricción de sus pieles acompañar el movimiento de caderas de su amante. Movimiento que cada vez parecía más rápido y con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos afiebrados, el latido dentro de su pecho, sus ansias por besarse los labios y la piel, la tensión en el punto de unión. Todo iba en aumento. Parecía una espiral que no tenía fin: más calor, más anhelo, más presión. Sudaban, gemían, Kenshin succionaba y apretaba, Kaoru besaba y arañaba. Los movimientos de Kenshin se volvieron presurosos, más rudos; su erección explotó y de derramó enérgicamente dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru mientras repetía su nombre

— Kaoru, Kaoru — decía exhausto mientras se dejaba caer junto a su mujer.

— Kenshin — dijo al poco rato Kaoru, mientras reposaba en su pecho, sintiendo aún los agitados latidos de su corazón — tú y Kenji, junto al bebe que ahora esperamos, son lo único real que tengo en estos momentos y aunque dejar el dojo es doloroso, creo que por ahora no tenemos otra opción.

— Kaoru, no quisiera que se sienta presionada

— Lo sé, pero aunque mi sueño fue mantener el legado de mi padre, él ya no está en este mundo. Ahora somos nosotros 4 los que debemos construir nuestro propio futuro, debemos cimentar el camino para nuestros hijos, darles una tierra nueva para que se fortalezcan y puedan imaginar sus propios sueños.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron. Ella ya no lucía esa alegría falsa que mostró anteriormente en el dojo, pero tampoco había esa amargura que la hizo llorar con desconsuelo. Estaba tranquila y en sus ojos transparentes aparecía la nostalgia del pasado y la esperanza del futuro que podrían construir juntos. Kenshin sonrió, la abrazó y besó su frente

— Sí así lo quiere mañana responderé a la oferta del jefe de policía y comenzaremos los preparativos para nuestro viaje

Kaoru asintió y se acomodó cerca de él para ahora, por fin, descansar.

Dos semanas más tarde estaban listos para partir. Empacaron poco equipaje y se despidieron de todas las personas cercanas. Al salir del dojo y luego de caminar un trecho Kaoru lo miró una última, última vez. En la puerta Yajiko y Tsubame los despedían con las manos en alto, sonrió y continúo su camino, deseando secretamente que llegara el día en el camino de sus hijos y el de su padre se volvieran a unir.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **FIN**

 **Estoy contenta de que el primer reto que acepto para el foro sea un regalo para Paola. Por varias razones es una persona a la que le tengo mucho cariño :)**

 **Confieso que dentro del texto hay una frase que robe de mi marido: Cuando te veo llorar me dan ganas de hacerte el amor. Y no es que el sexo resuelva cualquier cosa, pero si que es capaz de calmar el corazón cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
